In recent years, the popularity of social-networking applications (such as FACEBOOK, TWITTER, and LINKEDIN) has increased dramatically among technology users. Some social-networking applications allow users to create profiles that enable the users to stay in touch with one another and/or meet new people. For example, a user of a social-networking application may establish connections with various other users (including, e.g., the user's friends, relatives, colleagues, and/or acquaintances—as well as complete strangers) by linking his or her profile to the other users' profiles. In this example, upon establishing such connections, the user may share various types of content (such as personal information, geo-location information, photographs, and/or status updates) with the other users.
Unfortunately, while conventional social-networking applications may enable users to share various types of content with one another, such social-networking applications may still fail to enable users to tailor their online behavior to different groups of people in the same way that people may do so in the real world. For example, a conventional social-networking application may fail to enable a user to share his or her resume with a group of business professionals while concealing the same from a group of romantic suitors. Similarly, the conventional social-networking application may fail to enable the user to highlight certain personal attributes to romantic suitors while concealing the same from business professionals.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for enabling users of social-networking applications to tailor their online behavior to other users based on their relationships with one another in the real world.